


Enough Is Enough (Part 10 of Prank Wars series)

by Black_Pannther



Series: Prank Wars [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 11:41:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7890463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Pannther/pseuds/Black_Pannther
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things have finally come to a head for Sam and Dean and they decide to have it out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enough Is Enough (Part 10 of Prank Wars series)

It was the day after Dean had pulled that prank on Sam by putting make up on him when he was asleep thus making their father think he was gay. He had no intention of that happening but that made his prank even more delicious. 

John had went out to get some supplies for their hunt. They leave early tomorrow morning so tonight they had to get their rest but since their father was out and won’t be back for quite some time, it was time for Sam and Dean to settle the score once and for all.

Sam was walking by pass the back of the couch still fuming about the day before when suddenly, something jiggly plopped him on the side by the head and busted, water exploded everywhere.

“Hey Sammy, look what I just found. Remember your old balloons you used to fill them up with water and throw them at me?” Dean mused.

“Oh yea,” Replied Sammy. “I also remember yesterday when I told you your ass was mine.”

“And I told you can’t have me that way because I am your brother.” Quipped Dean.

“You know.” Argued Sam. “I have had it up to here with your antics. You never take anything I say seriously.” Then he shove Dean in the shoulder just to prove his point.

“Don’t shove me.” Dean gritted his teeth and shoved him back. 

Sam smacked him upside the head. Dean smacked him right back. Sam flicked him in the ear, Dean grabbed Sam in a head lock giving. “Let me go.” Came Sam’s muffled voice.

“Make me.” Challenged Dean.

Sam punched Dean in the thigh, Dean stomped on Sam’s left foot, Sam stepped on Dean’s right foot. Dean bit Sam on top of the head. Sam pinched Dean on the thigh. Dean bent all the way down with Sam still in a headlock and they were on the floor. Sam was pinned in a way he couldn’t defend himself so the only way out was to kick Dean square in the ass. Dean pinched Sam’s ankle. Sam put his index finger in his middle finger in each of Dean’s nostrils and pulls mercilessly drawing blood. Dean grabbed Sam by the hair and pulled with all his might. Sam screamed liked a girl before rapping his left ankle around Dean’s right one, tripping him. Both boys are now on their backs kicking each other. Dean decided to fight dirty by grabbing Sam’s right ankle, biting it, Sam cried out and kicked Dean in the face with the flat of his feet. 

Dean’s decided to get weapons, couch cushions. Sam takes a dive to the other end of the couch reaching the cushion on the far right before Dean could greedily retrieve both.

Dean smacks Sam on the side of the using all his strength Sending Sam flying ass over tea kettle over the back of the sofa, his leg caught the lamp to the right of him taking it with him as he hit the floor, shards of glass burst everywhere, lampshade tore from his sneaker. 

Sam jumps up behind the couch sending the cushion that was in his position directly towards Dean’s head. Dean ducks and the TV has fallen victim of couch cushion amo, it fell off its stand and met its demise.

Dean’s laughing his ass off giving Sam enough Time to retrieve his cushion, plowing him in the back of the head sending Dean flying face forward into the other side table. The side table a leg, Lamp splattering on the floor.

It is now Sam’s turn to laugh his ass off. Not paying attention to his next attack, Dean tackles him onto the floor. Sam thrusts his hips forward Sending Dean flying onto the coffee table in front of the sofa knocking it over, an old cup of coffee landing on the carpet next to the broken coffee mug. 

Sam is crawling across the floor where Dean bends over, grabs Sam by the belt loop, pulling him back. Sam has a good view of Dean’s ankles as his pant legs ride up just a little, allowing Sam to pull at the fine hairs. Dean screams like a girl. Takes his own Shoe off, aim for Sam’s head, Sam ducks, thus breaking the window. 

Sam scratches Deans arm, Dean pinches Sam’s back. Sam kicks Dean in the ass, Dean pulls Sam’s ear.

In the midst of their fights, The place in a wreck, there are holes in the walls from when Dean took a swing at Sam and Sam ducked and when Sam took a swing at Dean and Dean ducked.

None of them notice their father’s truck pulls into the driveway, They don’t even notice when he enters the cabin.

John enters the cabin and is flabbergasted to see the place looking like a severe tornado had hit it. He mentally takes inventory of the destruction around him before his eyes settle on his boys, Sam’s head in restrained to the floor with Dean’s fingers entangled in the strands of his hair, while Sam has Dean’s ankle in his mouth, teeth bared and both boys are screaming out in pain. 

Their Dad’s temper flares as he grabs both boys by the backs of their shirts. Sam and Dean are too stupid or too hard headed to stop fighting even as their father has them in his grip. Both are now doing the windmill slap on each other so John places a hand on the right side of Dean’s head and a hand on the left side of Sam’s head and brings them together causing Sam and Dean to bang heads.

The fighting stopped. “WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED HERE?” Yelled an angry John. 

Just as he expected, both boys pointing a finger at each other claiming the other started it first.

“YOU MEAN YOU TWO DUMBASSES WERE SISSY FIGHTING AND THIS IS WHAT YOU DO TO OUR TEMPORARY HOME?”  
Sam and Dean look at each other dumbfounded, they knew they did it this time. They were going to get it but good. 

The discipline is SENSORED.


End file.
